


A Hymn To Jesus Of Arcadia, And The Ones She Got Away With

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Christian Character, Christianity, Church Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Green Day References, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Religion, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: As a devout Christian, Kate Marsh knows that God has a plan for her.That said, she’s pretty sure that Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price double-teaming her in church probably isn’t part of the plan.On the other hand, the Lord does work in mysterious ways…





	A Hymn To Jesus Of Arcadia, And The Ones She Got Away With

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure who to dedicate this one to, so I'll just dedicate it to Green Day. Rock on, you awesome motherfuckers.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

//

_ “On the way back, they sang a number of tuneful and reflective songs on the subjects of peace, justice, morality, culture, sport, family life and the obliteration of all other life forms.” _

_ \- Life, the Universe, and Everything, Chapter 12 _

//

** _(Just A Small Town Christian Girl / How To Spice Up Your Sunday Mass / Double Penetrate Me ‘Cause I Love Jesus / Something Something Fruitful Multiplication Or Whatever) _ **

//

If anyone, no doubt in a state of inebriation, ever asked, Kate Beverly Marsh was a good Christian girl.

After all, it was quite true, she _ was _ a good Christian girl. She went to church every Sunday, sang the songs of worship with far more skill than that shrill old lady in the back, recited the hymns with enthusiasm, had memorized every passage in the Bible and then some, and prayed devoutly to her lord and savior. She held herself with the confidence of a purehearted girl walking in God’s light, and thus, in theory, she had nothing to fear from the sinners who surrounded her oh so constantly.

But lately, Kate had found that her faith had been, well, not shaken, but...worthy of reexamination. You see, having spent time at Blackwell Academy, which was a place she now associated with bad memories of nearly jumping off a roof and being stuck in a hospital, rather than the test of faith she had initially considered it, Kate had gotten a good, long look at the world outside of the holy halls of churches and the lives of those who definitely didn’t spend every waking moment acting as the Lord would’ve. 

It hadn’t exactly been a pretty one.

At first, when the harassment had started, she’d taken comfort in her Bible, the shorthand for “Basic Instructions Before Leaving Earth” - a term coined by some smart-ass kid who was no doubt eager to please and had no doubt spent _ way _ too much time with his slightly racist and _ totally _ fucking nuts grandma, of whom had a holier-than-thou attitude so big you could’ve spat over the side and hit sixty people on the way down - seeing her problems as mere trials to be faced and overcome, sort of like the ones the great figures within the holy book’s pages had faced. But as time went on, and no divine intervention came to save her, no bolts of lightning, nor ten plagues, or even someone being turned into salt, she found the book comforting her less and less.

And _ then _ there had been the drugs and the video, which had been the metaphorical last straw, and that had led to the chain of events that brought Kate to the academy’s roof, of which she would’ve jumped off, had it not been for the intervention of an angel. 

Maxine Caulfield.

If there was ever proof that God existed, it had to have been the fact that Max had been there to save Kate from herself. Truly, Kate had no way to explain it, one moment, Max had been far away, watching helplessly as she prepared to end her life and soar into the fires of hell, as the Bible had so often told her those who ended their own lives would, and the next, Max was by her side, whispering soothing words and gifting her reassuring touches, giving Kate to strength to step away from the abyss and back into the light. And ever since, she’d been by her side, being an anchor for Kate, reminding her that, for all it’s ugliness, the world still had some beauty in it, with Max the most prominent among it all. 

And alongside Max was Chloe Price.

It was a bit of a long story, for which this was neither the time nor place for, but to summarize, Max had, like an angel on a mission of salvation, rooted out a dark evil in Arcadia Bay, and had come away from it a hero to the town, and it had all been due to her friendship - and love - for Chloe. The girl was the polar opposite of Max, and yet, somehow, they shared the closest of bonds, something that made Kate smile. 

So when Chloe had asked the blonde to join them during their outings, opened her doors to the blonde and welcomed her into her life, she’d been delighted. Across their adventures, Kate had easily found a place in their dynamic as the steady, calming touchstone of the trio, a marked contrast to Max’s inquisitive quirkiness and Chloe’s impulsive wildfire. 

So was it really such a surprise when Kate had found herself smitten with them both? She was enamored with Max, her savior, the forger of their path in the world, and she was taken with Chloe, her boldness and fire inspiring the blonde to greater heights. As far as Kate was concerned, they were her angels, the both of them. Max, she who had saved her in her darkest hour and helped her into the light, and Chloe, who had helped her find her place in the world and shielded her from the darkness when it saw fit to encroach upon her.

She loved them both, it was really just that simple.

Of course, Chloe and Max were _ together, _ only an idiot, and an aggressive idiot at that, would’ve possibly missed the sheer amount of affection they threw at each other on a daily basis, and for all her closeness, Kate was well aware they both only saw her as a friend, a close friend, but friend nonetheless. She didn’t mind at all, Kate was quite happy to be their friend, and seeing love blossom in any form was always sweet to see. 

Still, if, from time to time, her nights were occupied with thoughts of them both, snuggled against her, well, that was just between her and her Lord.

//

At the center of the earth, in the parking lot, of the 7-11 where Kate was taught-

-no, wait, it was a church, though that didn’t flow as well as 7-11 did, but whatever. In any case, in the parking lot of a church, on a Sunday morning, of course, Kate parked her car and gave her clothes a quick once over. She was venturing into the House of the Lord, after all, it would not do to be looking anything less than her best. 

The crowds today were large, as they always were. However, where they were going was not where Kate was going. On any other day, she would’ve attended the Mass proper, and prayed with the crowds, but right now, all she wanted was to speak to her Lord in private, and so she deviated from the mass of people and into a chapel in a less-traversed part of the church. It was a small building, meant for quiet, solemn ceremonies and other such functions, and given that the ongoing mass was the main attraction this hour, the place was deserted.

Stepping inside, breathing in the faint scent of incense and closing the door behind her, Kate took a spot in the front of the room, kneeling down and taking out her bible. Flipping to her favorite page, a well-worn one, she began to read.

_Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened,_ _and I will give you rest._

Those simple words had provided her so much comfort in her darkest hours, though it had, of course, taken Max’s intervention to truly pull her out of the shadows. She thought about the brunette, wondering where she was, and then turned her focus back to the book in front of her. Max was a wonderful thought, but she had come here to praise God, and surely, thoughts of Max could wait for the fifteen or so minutes she’d be here. Closing her eyes, Kate began to pray.

_ Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be- _

Suddenly, the sensation of fingers against her skin startled her, and jerking up, Kate looked towards the person who had interrupted her, expecting it to be a priest, or any number of people who worked at the church, or perhaps even a fellow churchgoer, and was met with-

“Well, fancy seeing you here.”

-Chloe...and Max. Both were dressed formally, which was quite surprising to see on Chloe, given that the bluenette’s usual fare made her look like she’d gone to a Green Day concert and mugged Billie Joe Armstrong for his clothes. Conversely, Max looked more at home in her formal clothing, her soft features conforming to the ensemble more easily than Chloe’s.

“Hello.” Kate said, getting up from the floor and smiling a welcome smile at the duo. “I must say, it’s a bit of a surprise seeing you here.”

“Max insisted.” Chloe said, as she took a spot on Kate’s right, whilst Max simply meandered over to her left. “Gotta say, I’m a little surprised you weren’t in the main room with the crowds.”

“My prayers today are a bit more...personal.” Kate replied. “It didn’t feel right to be amongst the masses this time. Though-” She added. “-you two are quite welcome to stay.” With that, she picked up picked up her bible, from where it had been set down, and held it up in offering. “They have prayer books in the stands-” She began. “-but we can always use mine, if you two want.”

“Why, thank you, but-” Began Max-

-at the same time Chloe plucked it out of Kate’s hand and set it to the side. “-that won’t be necessary.” finished the bluenette. Chloe’s lips turned up into a smile, not just a friendly one, but a sly, alluring one. “We’re doing a different kind of worshipping today.” Said the bluenette, and with that, she leaned forward and kissed Kate. The blonde made a muffled noise of surprise, and stumbled back - right into Max’s arms. The brunette quickly wrapped her arms around Kate’s torso, pressing her own lips to the back of the blonde’s neck. Reaching out, Chloe began to undress Kate, pulling at the buttons of her blouse, the overly formal thing that it was. 

“C-Chloe!” Kate exclaimed, as button after button found itself undone, showing off more and more of her skin. “This is a house of God!”

“So? It’s not like anyone’s around. They’re all too busy listening to Father Gregory and his fantastic tales...” Chloe said, popping open the last couple buttons on the blouse, with Max prying the offending piece of fabric off a moment later, dropping it to the floor. “...besides, you can’t deny that you’re at least a _ little _ curious about why we’re doing this.” 

Kate nodded. 

“Well, we’ve noticed the looks you’ve been giving us...” Max began.

“...some of us more quickly than others.” Chloe finished, an amused look in her eyes. “And well, we want you as much as you want us...so…” 

“But here?” Kate asked. “This is...it’s...doing it here is a sin…”

“Is it now?” Chloe interjected, pressing her lips to Kate’s neck, fingers fumbling at her skirt and beginning to tug at it. “All we’re doing is showing God how much we love you, surely he can appreciate that? And if it makes you feel any better, we locked the door, so we won’t be interrupted. You wouldn’t believe how easy it is to just _ borrow _ a key if you pose as an altar server.” 

The blonde paused for a moment at her words, giving the duo enough time to relieve her of her skirt. Their reasoning made sense, and in any case, as the skirt pooled around her feet and Chloe pressed her fingers to Kate’s clothed pussy, she decided she didn’t care about whether it was a sin or not, because right now, all she wanted was them. She moaned, only to be cut off by a kiss from Chloe. “House of the Lord, Katie-Kate-K…” Chloe whispered after she pulled away, smirking. “...gotta be quiet and respectful…”

“...or at least, quiet enough to not get caught if someone walks by.” Max added, sighing fondly as she let go of the blonde’s torso, knelt down and began to pull down the leggings that Kate had been wearing. “Fortunately, we’ll be giving your mouth plenty to do…” 

As the leggings came down, Chloe’s eyes seemed to narrow in what appeared to be mild disapproval at the sight of the blonde’s panties. “Well, those are disappointingly bland.” She hummed, looking at Kate with dry amusement as she grasped the leggings and pulled them clean off. “A family like yours, and that’s the best you can do?”

“...I’ve never really paid much thought to the underwear I choose to wear.” Kate murmured. 

“Well, that’s gonna change-” Max said, as she hooked her fingers into Kate’s panties, a rather dull, uninspiring beige, patternless and frankly tasteless, for ease of visualization, and pulled them down, letting them join the rest of Kate’s clothing on the floor. “-later, of course. Because right now-” 

Suddenly, the duo stepped away from Kate, fingers going for their own clothes. 

“-we’re gonna have some _ fun.” _

//

About the same time that she’d been kissed, Kate was starting to believe that Max and Chloe showing up was not a coincidence.

As they doffed their clothes with the kind of alacrity that would’ve left a stripper taking notes, she _ knew _ it wasn’t a coincidence, particularly as neither of them were wearing underwear. But the fact that the shell of formal clothes was just that - a shell - did not concern Kate so much as what they had been hiding. 

“Uh…”

Blinking, the blonde found herself blushing, as her eyes were fixated upon Max and Chloe. It was not the state of undress that had her fixated, but the fact that well, they had cocks, nice ones at that, and though the blonde had about as much experience with sex as a fratboy on his first day of college, she knew enough about penises to know that theirs were erect. 

“Like ‘em?” Chloe asked, breaking the ice, as usual.

“Y-yeah.” Stammered Kate, as Max reached out and took her by the arm, pulling her into her arms and into a gentle kiss. “They’re quite...ah, interesting.” Her words had the brunette chuckling, and as the sensation of Chloe at her back made itself known, Kate found herself losing her train of thought, which was just as well, as she found herself pinned between the two, their arms and bodies holding her tight, guiding her away from the center of the room and towards an alcove. 

“Alright, here’s how this is gonna go-” Chloe said, pressing a kiss to the back of Kate’s neck, making the blonde shudder slightly. “-we are going to take you, in your pussy, together, because we don’t have time to ‘make love in the dark with our eyes closed in the missionary position’ or whatever other crap they teach in Sunday school.”

“But don’t worry-” Max interjected. “-we’ll be gentle, promise.”

Taking a breath, Kate nodded. “Okay.” She said, relaxing a bit in the duo’s arms. Chloe pulled her back a bit, encouraging the blonde to spread her legs ever so slightly. Max was the first one to make a move, leaning forward to kiss Kate, tilting her hips forward and lining her cock up with the other girl’s cunt. Chloe followed on her heels, and with both of them pressed against her, their cocks brushing against her slit ever so slightly, the blonde broke the kiss to breathe a single word. 

“Inside.”

Wasting no time, both Max and Chloe moved, thrusting upwards at approximately the same time. As the sensation of their cocks sliding inside of her made itself known, Kate felt her lips part, and the shriek that would’ve followed - of surprise and delight at the foreign, but very welcome, sensation - was swiftly cut off by Max, who all but slammed her lips into the Christian’s and muffled her. _ Then _ they began thrusting, one after the other, rhythmic in nature, and Kate was suddenly very glad that she was being kissed, because the moans that tumbled from her currently-occupied lips were a bit noisy. 

“Not used to this?” Chloe asked, brushing her fingers against Kate’s hips, receiving a hasty nod in response. “That’s not surprising.” She added, just as her digits settled into a firm, if comfortable, grip against the blonde’s torso, helping to steady her. 

“I...I don’t masturbate very much-” Kate breathed. “-I was told that it was a sin…”

“If that were true, everyone would go to hell.” Max said, a little smile on her face. Her fingers had moved to Kate’s breasts, and were dancing along them in an elegant fashion. Her thumbs swirled around her nipples, accentuating the thrusts of the duo. Even as they fucked her, Kate could tell that their personalities bled through, Max was gentle, caring, in her ministrations, whilst Chloe was a bit rough, energetic, but attentive to the blonde’s needs nonetheless.

“...have you two done this with others?” Kate squeaked, moaning softly as Max thrusted a bit more forcefully than expected, knocking the delighted noise out of her. 

“Yes.” They chorused.

“Oh…” Kate whispered, feeling a spark of jealousy run through her chest. It quickly dissipated, however, when Chloe’s hands left their place at her sides to begin wandering up her torso, making their way towards her breasts. Max began to kiss her neck, trailing a wet line down Kate’s skin. 

“Don’t worry-” Chloe said, breaking the pleasurable silence. “-you’re our favorite of the bunch.” She punctuated her words with a series of thrusts, causing Kate to gasp and moan, noises that were quickly muffled by Max.

“Goddammit, you’re so wet.” The brunette whispered, diving in for another kiss. “You must really want us.” Kate moaned her affirmation, shaking slightly as she felt a bit of fluid run down her leg. “How much do you want us, K?”

“...I-I want you both so bad-” She stammered.

“How bad?” Chloe asked.

“-I want to be yours forever.” Kate moaned, as her self-control slipped, just a bit more. “Please, _ please, _ let me be yours forever.” 

“Holy shit fuck _ yes.” _ Max said, surprising even herself. “God, you have no idea how long we’ve been waiting for you to say that!” She grinned and kissed Kate again, enthusiasm driving her movements. “Cause we wanna be yours too and ah...well, as if what we’re doing didn’t spell it out already.”

“Focus, Maxxie…” Chloe chided in a teasing tone. “But yes, what she said.” She addressed Kate. “We would love for you to be _ with _ us.” Her lips pressed against Kate’s cheek. “Gonna put a ring on your finger, knock you up with our babies-”

“Think that second part’s gonna happen first-” Max bit out, gasping as her thrusts turned a bit wild. “-I’m getting close-”

“N-now?” Kate asked, her eyes widening slightly at Max’s words. “I-I…” Chloe leaned in close, hushing her with a finger pressed against her lips.

“You’d be such a cute mommy.” The bluenette whispered. “And well, we _ do _ want to have a family with you, so…” She trailed off, pressing her lips against the back of Kate’s neck once more. “...if I had to guess, this is part of God’s plan for you.”

An amused noise slipped free of Kate, just as Max pressed her lips to the blonde’s, the look in her eyes desperate with want. “Gonna cum-” Whispered the brunette. “-Kate, oh God, _ Kate-” _

A second later, Max shook, a muffled cry slipping out of her lips, and came. Kate gasped at the feeling of the brunette’s cum shooting inside of her, the sensation of Max’s seed filling her cunt making her squirm. Max’s thrusts turned sloppy and uncoordinated, and she leaned hard into Kate, moaning and shaking as she filled the blonde’s pussy. 

“There you go, Max...” Chloe whispered, watching as Max lost herself inside of Kate. “...give her everything.” She pressed a kiss to the blonde’s cheek, noticing that Kate’s eyes were shut and her breathing was rapid. “You good, K?”

Nodding, Kate moaned. “C-Chloe-” She gasped. “-I think I-I’m-” 

“Gonna cum too?” The blunette asked, receiving a hasty nod in response. “It’s okay-” She whispered. “-so am I.” Max - of whom hadn’t stopped thrusting despite her orgasm tapering off - began thrusting with much more vigor at their exchange, drawing a smile out of Kate. Kate felt them both press their lips against her - Max at her lips and Chloe at her cheek - and gave into her pleasure.

As her orgasm hit her, Kate’s first - and only - thought on the subject was that it was so much stronger than it had ever been, and then it swept her away, knocking anything but Chloe and Max out of her mind. With her climax dancing up her body, making her shake and buck in the arms of her lovers, the blonde felt Chloe give into her own pleasure, and the feeling of cum shooting into her pussy made the Christian practically howl with delight, a scream that was thankfully muffled by Max slamming her lips into hers. 

Clasping Kate’s breasts, Chloe shut her eyes and leaned into the blonde, spilling herself deep inside of her. Her orgasm was powerful, knocking the breath out of the bluenette, making her shudder as she filled Kate with more and more cum with every pulse of her length. She was dimly aware of the sensation of Max’s cock brushing against hers, the brunette having a second, but no less powerful orgasm in tandem with the duo. Time ground to a halt as they came, the world around them fading away while they enjoyed each other’s bodies.

An eternity - or a few minutes, it didn’t really matter - passed, and as the trio came down from their highs, Max and Chloe gently pulling out and slumping against Kate, she found herself praying. _ God- _ She whispered. _-__please, please give me a child from this union. _ She loved Max, loved Chloe, and the thought of bearing the fruit of this sacred first time with her newfound lovers made her heart soar. Damn what her parents thought, what _ anyone _ in her family would think, she had Max and Chloe, they loved her just as she loved them, and that was all that mattered.

“...we’re _ totally _ doing this again.” Chloe said, as she stepped out of the alcove, pressing her lips to Kate’s. Anything else she was going to say was cut off when the bell rang, and Max, of whom had been lazily pressing kisses to Kate’s cheeks, suddenly pulled away and began hastily grabbing at their clothes, all but tossing them into their arms.

“We can do it again later.” She said. “But right now, we gotta go. Like, _ now now. _ I saw a schedule, and apparently there’s gonna some kinda service in here in about fifteen minutes.”

“A little heads up woulda been nice.” Chloe said with a soft giggle, but she began pulling on her clothes with haste nonetheless. “-I’ll take the car, you go with Kate and meet me back at the apartment so we can go for round two.”

“I like that plan-” Kate said, smirking amusedly as she threw on her clothes and rearranged them as best she could. She offered a hand to Max. “-though I think that we should make like the rest of the crowds and _ go in peace to love and serve the lord. _ Preferably before anyone sees us in here, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, absolutely.” The now-clothed brunette said, taking her hand and opening the door, looking both ways. “It’s clear.” She said, and with that, she pulled it open, and the trio slipped out, closing the door behind them. 

Chloe pressed a quick kiss to Kate’s cheek. “See you at home.” She said, taking off in another direction. Smiling, the blonde took a moment to admire the other girl, and then she turned and began leading Max down the ornate hallway and towards her car.

Best. Sunday. Ever.

// 

_ Three Years Later… _

“Oh _ fuck-” _

“Did you seriously just use that word in front of Rachel?” Max asked, a faux-look of mortification on her face as Chloe, currently attempting to salvage the breakfast she was preparing for the family, swore up a blue streak in front of her darling daughter. The toddler, of whom was resisting efforts to be seated in her high-chair, didn’t seem to notice Chloe’s tirade at all.

“Yes, yes she did.” Kate sighed in fond exasperation, easing herself into her seat. The pregnant woman hoped that the twins - Max’s, if anyone was wondering - would come along soon, because she was pretty sure that if Chloe teased Max about how, despite a head-start, her sperm had lost the race to knock up Kate with their first child one more time, the brunette was legitimately going to try killing her with the wiffle bat lying around in the garage. Blowing out a breath, Kate took a moment to look at her family. It hadn’t been the easiest three years, it had been chaotic, painful, and in some places, overly dramatic, but as she settled down to have breakfast with the ones she loved most of all, she found that frankly-

-she didn’t regret a thing.

//

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the timeline, assume that this is some kind of timeline where Arcadia Bay didn't get destroyed, Chloe didn't die and the bad guys were stopped without having to do either of the aforementioned. Presumably, Max did something seriously awesome offscreen or fucked with the timeline enough that she was able to resolve things better than they ended up in canon.


End file.
